CastleStorm - Free to Siege
Name '- CastleStorm - Free to Siege '''Developer '- Zen Studios 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.zenstudios.castlestorm 'Category '- Strategy 'Type of game '- Management 'Achievements '- 59 'Total points '- 100000 ---- '''500 points #Its About to Get Real - Finish tutorial #Chip Off the Old Block - Win the kings tournament with the mystery knight #Prison Breaker - Escape from prison #First Strike - Finish a raid #Royal Investor - Exchange pearls at the bank #Raid Master - Win the Grand Prize of a raid #First Try - Beat a survival battle #Survival Expert - Survive 15 waves in 4 different locations 1000 points #Vikings Gonna Vike - Survive the ambush #Jewel Heist - Defend the capital #Saddle Up Your Donkeys - Win the battle of Donkey Island #This Mine is My Mine - Control the Ore Mine #Princesslessness - Hold back all attackers in the Shiny Forest #This is My Town - Liberate Norsheim #Angry Demolition - Destroy 3 enemy rooms in 1 hit #Dropping Like Flies - Get x10 kill streak #Fight in the Shade - Fire 30 javelins within a shooting frenzy #Crowd Control - Get x5 multikill #Leader of Nations - Win a raid with every nation #Warlord - Complete 10 raids #Conqueror - Complete 50 raids #No Surrender - Play a survive battle 7 days in a row #Top Grade - Upgrade any equipment to level 20 1500 points #Clear Eyes, Full Hearts - Make an unexpected alliance #Rock Blocked - Defeat the mountain guardian #Northern Exposure - Get through the Misty Mountains #Princess Rescued - Rescue the princess from Stonecrest #Flight to Vikingland - Capture Royal Airport #Trowing Like a Girl - Prove yourself in Battle Arena #Unwelcome Arrival - Capture Royal Airport...again #Eagle Eye - Kill the flag carrier with a Homing Eagle #Unstoppable - Complete 100 raids #Battle Loot - Loot 100 pearls #Invincible - Survive 25 waves #Protector of the World - Survive 50 waves with each nation 2000 points #A Fistful of Hammers - Break through the border of Vikingland #The Family Business - Take control of Viking Resistance #Friends in Large Places - Capture the Troll Village #LZ Secured - Capture Skyship Harbor #Monster Killer - Kill monster protecting Bladgard #No Kingdom for the Old Man - Secure the kings safety #For My Father - Beat the Viking Elites campaign #Budding Architect - Win a battle using a custom castle #Hard Hat Area - Kill an enemy by collapsing his own castle on him #Troll Hunter - Kill a troll #Ten Heads - Get 10 headshots in a row #Return to Sender - Kill the enemy by deflecting his own shot #Dragon Slayer - Kill a dragon #Pearl Collector - Get 500 pearls from Survival battles #Master Survivalist - Survive 15 waves 100 times 2500 points #Peace... Forever? - Beat the game #Royal Revenge - Beat the Royal Guard campaign #Fate of Traitors - Defeat traitors in Stonecrest #Spoils of War - Loot 500 pearls 3000 points #Upgrayedded - Upgrade anything to maximum level 5000 points #All-Star - Get all stars in Kingdom Quest campaign #North Star - Get all stars in Welcome to Vikingland campaign #Superstar - Get all stars in Royal Guard campaign #Megastar - Get all stars in Viking Elites campaign